Whispers To Heaven
by Sacillia
Summary: A remarkable blind woman sees what no one else can in him. R
1. Prologue: The Incident

**Disclaimer: I do only own the story and plot**

**Summary: A remarkable blind woman sees what no one else can. R&R**

**Whispers to Heaven**

**Prologue: The Incident**

A man and woman gaze over the hospital bed in which their 9 year old daughter lay. Tears stream down the womans' cheeks as she turns to her husband for support. "How could this happen! To my daughter...What did she do to anyone." He embraced her while attempting to comfort her by rubbing her back gently. "Why won't you say anything?" The woman questioned lifting her head from his shoulder. When her eyes reached his she noticed that he too was crying.

"Ignore my tears darling and I'll wipe away yours. We have to be strong now for our daughter. She will make it, she will survive. After all she is our daughter." He quickly dried and ceased his tears before wiping hers away.

Their daughter which still lay there began to open her eyes. Her now pleased parents grew into a smile which faded when they saw the expression which played on her face. The young girl continuously blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Why is everything dark? I can't see! I can't see!" She cried out. Her words from then on were not understandable.

The doctor walked in upon hearing the young childs' screaming. "I regret to inform you this. You're daughter has gone blind from the fire. I have done all I can do. She has serious burns which will heal in time however her eyes will never recover without eye replacement surgery. Although it will take a small fortune for that option. I suggest spending time with your daughter, adjusting and learning to her love her even without her sight. Be patient and with your love and encouragement your daughter, Kagome should strive even with this visual impairment." Looking down at the childs' now still figure and shocked facial pose he added "I think I will you two to your daughter now."

"Mommy...Daddy...Did the doctor say that I am now blind."

Kagomes mother leaned down to embrace her daughter. " I'm afraid so sweetie." Tears rolled down both of their faces.

"I don't believe him." Kagomes father exclaimed. "She will be fine, we just have to believe and pray as well as hope for the best."

"Is that all you can think about right now? Our daughter been pronounced blind and you believe a prayer can help her? Science says nothing of the sort." Kagomes mother shouted.

"If you don't believe, then you don't recieve." He shook his head.

Kagomes mother lifted from her embrace with her daughter. "Mommy will be back Kagome, I am going to go inform the hospital that we want you discharged now."

Kagome nodded. Tears remained on her face. She wondered if she would have ever flowing tears. Tears that she would see again on a face that she could now only feel. _'Nothing will be the same anymore...'_Kagomes thoughts ran wild. _'I will never see again. I will never hope again. I will never believe in miracles again.' _She continued fill her mind with these ideas until it caused her to drift to sleep.

Kagomes mother was causing a scene with the hospital staff. Kagome was sleeping. Her father was kneeling beside the hospital bed as he closed his eyes put his hands together he whispered a prayer to heaven.

**Authors notes: Please R&R. I'd like to know if I should continue this story or not.**


	2. Chapter 1: 6 Years Of Trauma

**Whispers To Heaven**

**Disclaimer: Story and plot are mine. Characters are not. This will be my disclaimer throughout the rest of this story.**

**Chapter 1: 6 years of trauma**

~~~6 years later~~~~

The now 15 year old Kagome lay in her bed feeling around for the remote. "Kagome!" Her younger sibling Sota shouted. "Mom said it's time to eat. Why are you trying to change T.V. you can't see it anyway." Without allowing her the opportunity to respond he shrugged "MOM! Kagome won't go eat your fantastic cooking. She's too busy 'watching' TV."

Kagomes' mother hurried along the trail to her daughters room. "Kagome there is no sense in you being this way to your brother nor do I have the time to wait around for you to continuously listen to that garbage. You can't see it, why give yourself a constant reminder about your imperfection. I know it's hard for you." Her now bitter mother remarked.

"Yeah, you could give me your television sissy." Sota grinned.

Ms. Higurashi sat by Kagome and offered her comfort. "What you're going through is unbelievable for me. Same goes for your brother. I know that you're upset about your old school and grim on the idea of starting regular school tomorrow. Although I have faith that you will do just fine and in 3 years we can get your eye replacement surgery done. Now come and eat Kagome. The food is getting cold."

The sounds of their foot steps were drifting further down the hall once the feet of her mother and brother reached the kitchen. Kagome allowed the tears the slowly filled her eyes to fall onto her pillow. "They don't understand..." She mumbled.

_'In the past six years, I've grown into my inability to visualize object. While my other senses have risen and my instincts are right on the dot. I can pinpoint those whom are typically referred to as crude people whose hearts fill with impurities. Although I wish I could meet one person with a true and honest heart who doesn't think of me as different or in need of aid. I attended a school for the blind since my incident at the age of 9. My school however burned to the ground this Summer due to a fire a local pyro-maniac with a major problem with disabled members of society. My mother and father shared different opinions about what was best for my well-being. This critical point in all of lives ended up in a nasty divorce that took place only 4 months after Sota was born. I only see my dad on the weekends.'_Her thoughts became interupted by the distant call of her mother demanding that she set herself at the table.

Kagome pulled herself together wiped away her tears and made her way through the hallway counting every step she took. When her feet reached the kitchen, turning slightly to the right she took 4 steps. While seating herself she apologized for being late to the table and for making them wait.

Their quiet dinner was interrupted when the door bell rang and continued to ring forming a sensation of bells chiming. Insitent on not leaving the table they sat there and kept eating. In a few moments of all the repeated sounds Ms. Higurashi stood with anger. Leaving the table she moved along to the front door slamming it open she forced a nice "How may I help you?" statement.

Standing on the outside of the door was their father. "Hello, I'm here to pick up the kids."

"You're late." She hissed.

"I know and I apologize for this. Although I'd still like to keep them for the remainder of the weekend."

"Fine." Slamming the door in his face, she turned and yelled for Kagome to gather their belongings and go with their father to his house for what was left of the weekend.

Kagome and Sota stood and placed their dishes in the sink. Both headed to their rooms and picked up the bags which they had packed Friday night, when he was supposed to pick them up. They wasted no time getting through the front door and into the vehicle. Neither relished the idea of being around their mother after she had seen their dad again. The sight of him turns into a bitter take everything out on the kids kind-of mood. Sota refereed to this behavior as fire breathing dragon mode.

The ride to their second abode was silent as could be. In a few short minutes they had reached his home. In the neighbors yard a moving van sat. "Whose moving there dad?" Sota questioned.

"I believe they introduced themselves as the Yuricoshis'. It's a family of four."

"Oh they have two kids then? Do you happen to know their age? Better yet their gender?" A smile crossed Sotas' face.

"Haha. They have two boys Sota. One is Kagomes' age and the other is 2 or 3 years older I assume. Neither of them said much." Mr. Higurashi laughed.

Turning around Mr. Higurashi walked back over to his car and helped Kagome with her things as well as directed her to the door.

_'Why does father always...no why does everyone believe I can't do anything on my own. I am capable of doing things on my own...'_Kagome thought to herself as they reached the door step. Her father opened the door and they all entered the house. He then continued to help her to the room in which she stayed at while she was at his house.

Tired from staying up all night thinking Kagome fell down on the bed and closed her eyes and dreamt of that night. The night she lost her sight.

~*~Kagomes' Dream

A ravaging flame engulfed the young girls bed. As she cried out hoping, wishing, praying to be heard before the unthinkable result emerged. Nothing. No a thing came to the childs rescue. Her screams echoed throughout the halls. No one knew she was home. No one could hear her. No one would her. She would undoubtedlydie. Her lungs filled with the smoke in which was emitted by the fire. Sirens were the last sound the young girl heard before her eyes shut. Upon the fire being extinguish the raven haired girl covered with ash around her was found. "We've got a body in here!" One of the men shouted.

A gurney was rushed into the room. Placing the corpse on it they hurried it to the ambulance. She was on her way to the hospital.

~*~*End of dream

Kagomes' dream came to an sudden end when the sound of laughter rang through her sensitive ears. Pulling herself up she stood from her bed and began counting steps. _'1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6-' _Her counting ceased when she bumped into someone. It was a man. The scent was so calming to her. His warmth comforting. Even though it was just for a minute. She gazed upon with her sightless eyes. She could feel it. He contained a differnet arua than most guys...most people she had ever met. He was true and honest as well as sincere. He was whom she had been waiting for all of her life.

"Inuyasha!" A woman shouted. "Hurry with the drinks for your father and I." Laughing she added. "Don't forget Mr. Higurashi."

_'Inuyasha? That was his name. It had to be.' _Kagome thought wondering if she would ever meet him again as he walked away. Apologizing for bumping into her. He continued to the kitchen to receive the requested beverages.


	3. Chapter 2: Day 1

**Whispers To Heaven**

**Chapter 2: Day 1**

It was now midnight and the laughs continued to fill the halls as the neighbors and Mr. Higurashi gossiped away. Eventually they woke Sota up who then walked into Kagomes' room. "Hey sis."

Kagome smiled while turning her head to the direction his voice echoed from "can't sleep?"

"No. Doesn't dad get it! I mean, as if it isn't as hard enough to get to sleep at a reasonable hour after staying up so late over summer." Sota sighed.

Kagome gave a slight smile at Sota before laying her head back down on her pillow. "Just try to get some sleep. Atleast tomorrow night we'll be back at moms' house."

Sota used his hands to cover his ears as he walked to door across the hall. He continued to mumble to himself as the night progressed about how he couldn't sleep and his pillow nor his hands was enough to block out the roaring voices of the neighbors and his father.

Kagome lay still on her bed attempting to force her eyes to shut and allow her to drift off into a slumber. To no avail, morning rolled around and the birds chirped as though they were laughing at her sleep deprived expression. "Hurry up Kagome! I've made pancakes." Mr. Higurashi shouted.

"Okay." Kagome stood up from her bed and began her normal routine of counting the steps she took to the kitchen. _'1. 2. 3. 4- I wonder if I'll see that boy at school today. 4. 5- he probably doesn't even know my name. Where was I? Oh yeah 3. 4. 5. Inuyasha.' _Kagomes' thoughts were interrupted when she walked into the table._ 'did I miscount?' _Kagome blushed as she immediately turned around and began her way back to her room as she yelled I'm not hungry_._

After a few minutes of Kagomes' continuous thinking about Inuyasha; the guy of her dreams, she realized the bus was waiting outside her fathers house. She hurried along counting faster than normal her way out of the house. Knowing that once she stepped out that door her life would change, she had to make every step perfectly so that no one would suspect she was indeed blind.

She was about to take her first step on the bus when she stumbled a bit but quickly caught herself and from that point on she had to keep low profile for the remained of the school day that hadn't even started yet. Taking her seat near the front of the bus, awaiting the adventure that lye ahead.

After a few more stops to houses the bus arrived at the school and unloaded the students after the remaining buses reached the school. Kagome sat motionless, waiting for everyone else to exit the bus. "You going to get off the bus?" Questioned the bus driver known as Mr. Kay.

Nodding her head, Kagome stood and left the bus slowly walking into the middle building which contained the office and all the science classrooms. Instead of waiting around for the bell to ring Kagome went on the her first class. Once her destination was reached she noticed the door was locked. Leaning against the wall she resumed her thoughts about Inuyasha. Questioning herself if he were too good to be true, wondering if he went to this school. Her questions were soon answered as the bell rang, the teacher showed up and Kagome took to her assigned seat near the front corner of the room.

The last student in that class walked through the door about ten minutes after the bell. "Koga, not surprised at all. It's not the best idea to be late to your first class on the first day of school. You just might be repeating my class again next year. May I ask what excuse you have for me in regards to your tardiness?" The teacher, Ms. Chiyo began to write on the white board.

"I had to walk my girlfriend to her class." Koga giggled as his eye caught the face of a new student.

He walked over to the desk beside her, ignoring the assigned seat. He instructed the student whom was sitting beside her to move else where. Ms. Chiyo shook her head but refused to be bothered by Kogas' actions. Ms. Chiyo then took roll call. The list contained the names of twenty-four students; However Kagome stopped listening after her name was spoken but another name that caught her intrest was Inuyasha. _'He's in this class.'_Kagome thought as her heart began to race.

After the lesson began Koga slid his desk closer to Kagome "So you're Kagome. I like that name. You're going to be my new girl."

Turning slightly towards his face Kagome replied "you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah but she's no you. You're beautiful, different, sweet, and you look pure. Unlike Ayames' whoreish ways." Koga announced.

"Did you just call your girlfriend a whore?" Kagome gained intrest in the conversation.

"Yeah. It's true though, you should meet her. Then you'll see what I mean." Koga continued. "She's like always all over me. Here's a picture of her." Koga pulled out his phone and scrolled through it til he stopped a picture of Ayame.

Kagome stared at his phone but said nothing. "What do you think?" Koga questioned.

"I'm sure she's beautiful." Kagome replied.

A confused expression played on Kogas' face as he stared at Kagomes' eyes. Leaning closer and noticing the papers the teacher had handed Kagome, she ran her finger along the words. "Are you blind?"

Kagome turned away from Koga thinking back to that night. Quickly was interrupted by Kogas voice "You're blind!"

The entire class seemed to stop what they were doing and looked towards her. The jocks began to laugh. Their words were so hurtful. They referred to Kagome as strange and a misfit. Even Inuyasha joined in on the teasing. Tears began to stream down Kagomes' faces as reality hit her._ 'Inuyasha was only nice to me til her knew about my condition. He's just like every other guy! I was so naive...'_

The bell then rang as the teacher mumbled about the homework they were assigned five minutes before, unsure if anyone heard her due to the fact that five minutes ago was when the teasing on the young girl began. As the class walked through the door Kagome sat still in her seat waiting for the room to empty before standing. _'Why am I embaressed to be blind? Why is it they mock me for it, why do they not see deeper than my appearence and impairment?'_Kagome thought to herself but discontinued when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hello. I'm Shippo and I'd like to say thanks for giving them something else to talk about. I know that may sound mean but I mean it in the best way possible. I don't care that you're blind. Everyone makes fun of me for being short. The only people who were really making fun of you was the jocks like Koga and cheerleaders like Kikyo. They don't matter anyway. Lets go to our next class, Kagome." A short red headed boy reached his hand out to Kagome.

"Thank you." She forced a smile. _'His words sounded sincere but there's no telling around these people. Better not get my hopes up.'_

Putting away and picking up her belongings she came to a stand and walked out the classroom with Shippo. Wasting no time they scurried along to their next classroom which they also had in common. This class went by much quicker considering she had someone to talk to who already knew her secret.

The next class wasn't as lucky; However, Shippo walked her to the classroom and promised to meet her then when the class was over. _'Class three and alone again.'_Kagome sighed. Upon hearing the teachers roll call and recognizing some names like Koga, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. Kagome trembled at the thought as she mumbled to herself "Not again."

Kikyo delicately slid closer to Kagome leaning towards her ear she whispered "I have to talk to you about something. It's about Inuyasha."

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 2! I'd like to say thank you to all of you who have been reviewing my story. It means a lot to me! I'd really like to keep reading your reviews so review this chapter for me so that I'll update faster.**

**~*~*Sacillia**


	4. Chapter 3: The Wicked Mind of Kikyo

**Whispers To Heaven**

**Chapter 3: The Wicked Mind of Kikyo**

"What about him?" Kagome leaned her ear only slightly closer to Kikyo.

"Well you see Inuyasha and I have been dating for quite some time and I think he's got a mega crush on you." Kikyos' lips curled into a smile.

Kagome picking up on Kikyos' action began to turn away and ignore everything from then on out that came from her mouth.

"He proclaimed that we take a break for a little while after first period. It went a little something like this-" Kikyo then began to elaborate on her flash back.

_"Kikyo, we need...we need to talk." Inuyasha began the sentence that no relationship ever wants to hear._

_"Don't say it like that puppy bun you'll make me think that you want to-" Kikyo stopped mid-sentence as tears welled up in her big brown eyes._

_"Have you been telling people that we...we...have had sex?" Inuyasha tilted his head down as people walking by would slow their paces in attempts of overhearing what Shikon Highs' to live for couple was talking about._

_"Yes, Inu-baby. What is wrong with that?" Kikyo grabbed his arm as if trying to hold him back from uttering his next sentence._

_"What's wrong with that? Well for starters what we do is our own business. Students don't need to know. It'd make them feel bad about their selves considering Miroku is the only guy who would sleep with all of 'em and he is the biggest klutz-zoid ever! We need to take a break from each other."_

"Boy is it ever true though that me and him have some really wild nights. Woo! You wish were me." Kikyo continued. "Anyways, I think he likes you cause he only joined in on part of your teasing. Speaking of which, I apologize greatly for that. It was a minor slip up on my part. Too da loo." Kikyo waved as she slid gracefully back to her seats proper placement.

_'Part of what she said seemed a little fake but I can't think of a reason she would lie to me. Other than going by Shippos' words that she is just like that. I supposed High School is full of lies, I have to find things out about people for myself. Inuyasha may really like me.'_ Kagomes' thoughts began to run wild.

_'That stupid girl. She looks so giddy. I wonder how happy she would be if she knew the real story of what happened.'_Giving Kagome the death glare, Kikyo then began to think about the real story of what happened after first period. The story that made her sick to her stomach.

_Inuyasha grabbed Kikyos' arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I know what you've been telling everyone about us. It needs to stop. Will you?"_

_"Stop what?" Kikyo attempted playing innocent._

_"The innocent look doesn't suit you, Kikyo. It looks more like something that Kagome girl would pull."_

_'Kagome?' Kikyo then began to burn with rage on the inside, her glare was so violent looking. 'What part of my words do you want me to say?" Kikyo bit her tongue holding back from an outburst._

_"Stop lying about us being together. Intimately. You know that we haven't." Inuyasha continued. "Will you stop?"_

_This was it, Kikyo couldn't hold back anymore. "NO! I will not stop telling people that because that it was they expect from Shikon Highs' 'it' couple! People can't ever know that I am still a virgin!" Kikyo had revealed a secret in front of a vast number of students. _

_Inuyasha turned away as if embarrassed by her yelling. "I think we need to take a break from each other for a while Kikyo. Give you some time to calm down and figure out a few important matters." Replacing his book bag on his right shoulder Inuyasha eased away from the fuming cheerleader._

_'You jerk!' _Kikyo yelled to herself as she broke the pencil she had been writing with in half. That memory always reminded her of other memories. Ones where she would try her best to seduce Inuyasha. He continued to claim that this isn't the way it should be. Kikyo would end up shedding several fake tears to get him to help her be the person so many people already believed her to be.

Kikyos' excuse would always be 'You're the starting quarter back and I'm head cheerleader. We're a couple. People already expect and assume us to be sexually linked anyway. So why not?'

Inuyasha would still continue to exclaim that if it happens it will be in a different more loving way. Kikyo would continue to rant about how she doesn't think love should influence fun. Their words always left off there, nothing more would ever be said about the topic. It was always a new place with an old conversation.

Kikyos' death glare at Kagome continued. _'I will make her pay. Even though she has nothing to deal with this. My Inu-baby would have never barked at me like that if the making fun of her had never began. It is time to become fake friends with an already designated outcast.'_Kikyo giggled to herself which in her mind was exactly the same as a manical laugh just cuter.

**A/N: That is the end of chapter 3. Hope y'all enjoyed it. See how much faster I update with inspiration from reviews? lol Review for me again people. Y'all are the best. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in previous chapters.**


End file.
